


Catra With The Princesses Of Power

by WinterShadowMinto



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, More tags will be made in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterShadowMinto/pseuds/WinterShadowMinto
Summary: Catra has decided to follow her friend and join the Rebellion. Problems arise between Adora and Catra., will it be enough to break their relationship?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Catra With The Princesses Of Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU about what might've happened if Catra joined the Rebellion. I feel like there is still an interesting story to be told, if Catra did join sooner. Then again, this is part of an excuse to watch re-watch She-ra.
> 
> Btw at least two scenes written were directly copied from the show, I only did it to help lead the story in the direction I want it to go and it made sense to keep it in. It should only be in this first chapter. I do plan on the plot to follow the show somewhat.

“Just cover for me, okay? I’ll be back before anyone knows i’m gone”, Adora said, running off. “Adora!”, Catra whispered harshly from behind a pillar, “Adora!”. It was too late, her friend had already left.

Catra let out a sigh. She knew Adora’s dreams could get weird, but they never caused her to actually go out and look for them. Especially when it’s about some ‘magical’ sword. “What’s so special about it anyways?”, she mumbled to herself. If Adora wanted a sword so bad, she could just ask Shadow Weaver to get one for her. She is her favorite, after all… Not that Catra cared much anyways. She decided to go back to the dorm room.

When she layed back down on the end of the bed, she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep. At least, without Adora there. They had been sharing a bed together basically since the day they met. It didn’t feel right for her to sleep without her friend near her. Besides she was too awake and everyone else would be up soon, anyways. Catra just hoped that Adora wouldn’t get into too much trouble when she got back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later, Catra and her teammates were in the locker room, getting ready for their training. Just before Catra was about to follow them into the area, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. “Where is Adora..?”, someone behind her breathed. Catra instantly knew who it was. When she turned around, sure enough, it was Shadow Weaver. “I don’t know. She was gone when I woke up,” She replied, trying her hardest to force down any fear or suspicion in her voice. Shadow Weaver glared at her. Catra gulped, “Now, if you don’t mind. I have training to do,” she turned around and began to walk away.

“Catra…” the sorceress boomed, causing her to stop. She nervously turned back around, Shadow Weaver’s eyes felt like they were piercing through her soul. “I already know that you know where she went,” she said slowly, malice laced her words. Catra stared back at the sorceress, “ I already told you. I don’t know where she went”, she crossed her arms, making herself look annoyed. There was no way she was going to give Adora away, especially not to someone like Shadow Weaver. Even if she thought sneaking out for a sword was a dumb idea.

Shadow Weaver’s gaze bore down on her, “Make this easier for yourself, Catra, and tell me where Adora is,” she bellowed, “Then you won’t have to be punished.”. Catra’s eyes widened. Shadow Weaver was going to punish her if she didn’t tell her where Adora was. She didn’t want that, there was no way in hell she wanted to go through that again. When she shouldn’t have to. _Who cares what you want?! You're doing this for Adora, remember? And she’ll be back soon anyways, right? Right??_ _Don’t let Shadow Weaver get to you,_ she told herself.

Catra took a deep breath, forcing her voice to be as calm as she could, “I told you. I really have no idea where she is. Like I said, she wasn’t there when I woke up this morning. So if you don’t know where she went, then I sure don’t.” Catra subconsciously ran a hand through her hair, “Now, can I please get to training? My team is waiting for me.”. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Shadow Weaver spoke again, “Why do you insist on training today? You never cared before, so why start now?”, the sorceress questioned. Catra was a bit taken aback, she didn’t plan a lie for that question yet. She thought she was just going to be able to walk away. “Well… “ Catra started, “Today is the last day we're going to be Cadets, so I figured I'd join for the last day. Obviously Adora’s not here so I thought I might as well help them out.”, she silently prayed that she didn’t make her lie that obvious.

Silence broke between them but, Catra wasn’t going to give the sorceress time to think about what she just said, “So… Can I go now?”. Shadow Weaver glared down at her once more, “ I will get the truth from you eventually, Catra. Maybe, you’ll decide to tell me the truth after your training...”, she leaned down until her face was leveled with Catra’s, a faint red glow engulfed her left hand, “Maybe.. you’ll think about the consequences you might receive too.”. Catra swallowed hard. With that said, Shadow Weaver left, leaving Catra alone.

She nervously started walking towards her teammates, barely paying attention as she watched them get surrounded by bots. She shouldn’t have to worry about that, Adora would be back any minute, right? Even if she got punished too, at least Adora would be there with her, right? Catra clenched her fist. No, there was no need to worry. Adora WILL be back and they WILL be together again tonight.

Once she shook every thought of betrayal away, she unleashed her claws and lunged at the nearest bot. Saving Kyle from it’s lazer in the process. 

Adora would be back soon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anger whirled through Catra like a storm. “Damn Adora!” she grumbled as she climbed into a tank. She now had to go get Adora, and if she either can’t find her or if she didn’t want to come back, for whatever reason, Catra would be punished in her place. While Shadow Weaver told her that Adora was in Thaymor, there was a good chance she got kidnapped. Which means she also has to deal with that. God, she was going to chew her out for worrying her so much, though… she would be relieved when she found her. A warm sensation spread through her body, her heart felt like it was softening. She placed a hand to her chest. It would be nice to see Adora, especially after such a rough day. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach Thaymor. Catra decided to take her anger out on the nearest building, blasting it half. She felt a little better. The whole place was almost completely destroyed already. Her eyes surveyed the area, watching all the civilians run. There was a part of her that felt sorry for them. Catra felt like she wouldn’t be too happy if something happened to her home. Then again, the Horde was never really a home to begin with, especially not with Shadow Weaver there. Adora was the one who made it bearable to live there, she couldn’t imagine a life without her.

“Focus, Catra!”, she hissed at herself, the sooner she found Adora, the better. She turned her attention back to the civilians. She noticed that they all seemed to be going in the same direction. Catra turned her tank around to face them, following them for a few seconds. Until she noticed a blonde girl running towards her. They had a white shirt with some kind of blue cloak, and a pink flower was in their hair. Catra couldn’t imagine anyone looking stupider.

As they got closer, Catra began to take more notice of their appearance, she felt like she had seen them before. She leaned closer to the tank’s small screen to see them better. By the time she figured out who it was, they were right in front of her. “Stop!”, they shouted. She could clearly see a dumb, little hair poof sitting on top of their head. She knew only one person who wore their hair in that style…  _ Adora!  _ she thought.

Quickly taking her hand off the trigger, she opened up the tank’s hatch and leaped onto her friend, knocking her over. “Adora!,” she called out, her tail stuck straight up and twitched happily. “Catra?”, Adora questioned, her face full of confusion as she laid underneath her friend. Catra continued excitedly, “They let me drive a tank! Can you believe it?!”, making no effort to move. Adora just laid there, “Catra! I- I don’t understand. What are you doing here?”. Catra stood up and helped her friend to their feet, “Uhh, duh! We came to find you,” Catra replied sarcastically, “Cover for me, Catra. Nobody will even know i’m gone,” she waved her hands around mockingly. The feline raised an eyebrow, “Seriously, did you just get captured right after you snuck out? Or-”. her attention turned to the bright, pink flower in Adora’s hair, “What are you wearing?”, she asked. “Uhh,” Adora quickly threw it on the ground.

Adora’s face suddenly got serious. She met Catra with a stern gaze, “Look, there’s no time. We have to put a stop to this,” she gestured to the destroyed town around them. Catra tipped her head to the side, confused, “What? Why?”. This what they had been training to do their whole life, why did it matter to Adora now?. “Because..”, her friend began, sympathy filled up in her eyes, “This is a civilian town. Look around- These aren’t insurgence, their innocent people!”.

Catra turned to face the destruction around them, “Yeah, sure. Innocent people who kidnapped a Horde Officer,” She grabbed Adora’s hand, leading her away, ”Now come on, let’s get you back to the Fright Zone.”. Still holding Adora’s hand, she said, “Shadow Weaver is freaking out!”, she joked, her smile quickly faded, “It would be funny if she wasn’t such a terrible person.”. Her mind thought back to the punishment she might’ve gotten if she hadn’t found Adora.

  
  


She felt the other’s hand let go, “Catra, no!”, she turned around, Adora faced her boldly, “We can’t go back!. Not until The Horde leaves this town alone.”, Her face full of determination, “You have to help me!”, Adora pleaded.

Catra gave her a serious look, “What are you saying?”. Adora kept her gaze leveled with Catra’s, mirroring her expression, “I’m saying this is wrong!”. Sadness and denial bled onto her friend’s face, “They’ve been lying to us! Manipulating us.. Hordak, Shadow Weaver, all of them!”. Catra gave her a dumb look, “Duh!” she hissed. Adora was taken aback. “You’ve just figured that out!? Manipulation is Shadow Weaver’s whole thing! She’s been messing with our heads since we were kids!”, Catra pointed out, her tail lashing.  _ Well, maybe with my head. Shadow Weaver would never hurt her  _ _favorite_ , she thought bitterly.

Adora suddenly got concerned, “How could you possibly be okay with that?”, her voice was soft as she spoke. “Because.. it doesn’t matter what they do to us. The two of us look out for each other,” Catra placed both hands gently on Adora’s shoulders, “And soon.. we’ll be the ones calling the shots.”, Catra reasoned, a small smile spread across her face. Adora’s face was filled with disgust. Catra continued, “Now, come on. Can we go home already?”. Just as she finished, an explosion hit near them. Screaming could be heard not too far away.

Adora recoiled, startled. She quickly recovered and looked at Catra sternly, once more, “I’m not going with you, Catra.”, her head hung sadly, “I can’t. Not after everything I've seen.”. Adora grabbed her friend’s hand, “You don’t have to go back there- we can fix this!”.

Catra looked at Adora. Was she really going to throw her whole life away? Just for people she spent a few hours with? A thought crossed Catra’s mind,  _ Is she really going to leave me behind? After all we’ve been through.. _ . She was about to answer when another thought came to mind. Shadow Weaver was definitely going to punish her when she came back without Adora. There was no way of getting out of that. Catra looked towards the ground, unsure of what to do.  _ If I leave I won’t be punished and i- i’ll get to stay with Adora…  _ She wouldn't have to face Shadow Weaver anymore and Adora would still be with her. She bit her lip as she formulated her answer.

Meeting Adora with a steady gaze, she spoke, “Alright. I'm coming with you”. Adora’s face lit up the second she finished, quickly pulling her friend into a tight hug, “Thank you!”, Adora started, “ We’ll fix this.. We’ll fix everything! A-and i’ll protect you from Shadow Weaver when she comes looking for us.”. Catra just stood there, a mix of fear and excitement stirred up in her stomach.

  
She looked up towards the sky,  _ I hope I'm making the right choice... _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I do plan on posting a chapter bi-weekly so, i hope you stick around.
> 
> Have a great day/night!


End file.
